of closing walls and ticking clocks
by FirestormAngelBlaze
Summary: /3. Through The Ages/ Time-based drabbles. -Miranda Lotto.
1. First Time Beauty

_**of closing walls and ticking clocks**_

by NiNA_eN

* * *

**one.**

_first time beauty_

* * *

Miranda has never been a very pretty creature. Youth saw her with dark outlines around her doll-like eyes, visually distorting them to the point of eeriness – and her all-black wardrobe didn't help either.

The onset of adulthood still saw her with kohl-rimmed eyes – darker than ever, from insomnia, her inability to sleep, tortured by her own uselessness – and her black hair pulled so tight into a little knot, her forehead seemed quite stretched. Her signature dress enhanced the gothic-ness, placing emphasis on her stick-like limbs, scrawny neck and pointed nose.

No, Miranda didn't think she was pretty either.

"_Miranda, Miranda, useless and ugly,_

_Looking for a job?_

_Nobody wants you anyway!"_

As much as she despised the song, haunting her well into sleepless nights and unrelaxed baths, she thought it rung so true, so well-fitting.

She was ugly, useless and nobody wanted her.

Yet now…as she hovered above the battleground, she saw something.

She heard the muted screams, felt the unshed tears, saw mouths distorted by pain and regret.

Most of all, she saw love, real love.

As she looked on, she saw herself lying on the ground. Luxurious black waves curled around her pale heart-shaped face, skin as pale as lilies, lips curved like rose petals, her eyes finally free of the imprisoning black.

As she watched, as she saw herself breathe her last breath, breathe out _his _name, loving and being loved…

For the first time…

She saw herself as _beautiful._

_

* * *

_

**YAY! I finally posted this – sooooo proud of this little lazyass, heh heh. Miranda is just way too underappreciated; it makes me so sad...**

**Still got three chapters to go, if anyone's interested!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! Hyuuuuuuuu!**


	2. On Borrowed Time

_**of closing walls and ticking clocks**_

by NiNA_eN

* * *

**two.**

_on borrowed time_

* * *

Sometimes Miranda thinks she is cursed. Her anti-akuma weapon is always on the defensive – it does not fulfil the true purpose of Innocence: which is to offer tortured souls _salvation. _

And when she thinks about it – her defensive weapon doesn't offer _protection _either.

"_Time Record,_

_Innocence activate,_

_Encircle!"_

She sees the golden bands of time reverse-spin and the spilt blood going back from where it first came.

Her fallen comrades stand again, apparently revived, but she herself can _see _those invisible wounds just waiting to multiply.

So she pretends, she pretends she _can't _see them, and cries and laughs in relief. She clasps their suddenly unsoiled hands and encourages them, to keep on fighting.

_To keep walking to their doom._

But then, battle over, she can't pretend anymore and as the clock face vanishes, blood, torn flesh and akuma pentagons reappear like magic – she cries.

She cries and cries, over dead bodies and lost lives, the people she couldn't really protect _or save._

The weight of the world bears down on her shoulders, manipulation of time flickering beneath her fingers and it tastes just so very bitter to her tongue.

Because _that which doesn't kill you…_

_Only prolongs the _inevitable…

* * *

**Wah, I got REVIEWS! Hyuuuuuuuu – niceness! Special thanks to **YenGirl** and **Celerorien** because you made my day! **

**I love Miranda sooooo much – she's too cute and absolutely hilarious! For the record, my ships are R/Lavi/RabiMiranda and AllenMiranda. The first I can't find enough of and the second no one even seems curious about **:Sobs:

**I mean, you have Lenalee/R/LinaliMiranda so why not Allen? **:Pouts:


	3. Through The Ages

_**of closing walls and ticking clocks**_

by NiNA_eN

* * *

**three.**

_through the ages_

* * *

I am so very _old._

_Much_ too old for _him_.

He is wasted on me, his beautiful porcelain skin - still pure despite my stained guilty hands – his vibrant beautiful hair – so picture perfect despite being sinful filthy hands – his childishly curved face – so innocent even through defilement by old lady lips.

Yes, I am an old lady.

Each morning finds white hairs on my pillow, close examination shows many wrinkles on my bony hands and I can see constant worry lines between my brows.

_Ohhhh_, my back….

Yes, my back hurts _so_ very badly. I shall need a crutch soon – my knobbly knees will give out and I'm most probably developing a hunchback.

_Oh_, I'm so old, so _so_ very old…..

"Miranda-san"

His voice, low, firm, no-nonsense.

It stops this old biddy's tirade in an instant.

"Shut up."

He kisses me, lips soft and smooth, tasting like new promises and youth, so delicious, so addictive to this withered old maid.

I feel him smile against my lips, a mischievous kitten playing with an aged mouse.

"You're only 25, silly."

Oh, yeah.

**

* * *

**

Mystery Pairing alert!

**Can you can guess it? I didn't really give much to work on but it'd be fun to see, don't you think? **

**Special thanks to **skele-gro, erisfer, FireyFlames **and**

greenteamoose _**Thank you for trying to help in spelling " inevitable" – it's just my spellchecker didn't pick it up. I'm actually quite good at grammar and such but with a computer, I become suddenly a little clumsy and my fingers slip – so there you have it. Thank you very much for the praise – I'm now convinced I did the right thing in posting my stories! There isn't much Miranda-lovers out there, so I was a bit worried this'd attract little attention. **_

Celelorien _**I'm very happy you reviewed again – thank you! Thanks also for correcting my stupid mistake – carelessness and laziness XP MirandaKrory's not really my thing as I can see more chemistry between her and Lavi, especially in the episodes where she first debuts as an official exorcist and they meet! My personal opinion, of course.**_

Angelde1 _**Yeah, another person who agrees on the MirandaAllen thing! I'm also somewhat fascinated with your opinion on MirandaNoiseMarie. How on earth did you come up with that? – I'd never imagine it in a thousand years! **_


End file.
